


go to Hell, for Heaven's sake / luke hemmings

by Shutuplashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Demon AU, Demon Luke, F/M, I cant think of anymore tags im tired, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, dominant luke, luke 5sos, luke smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutuplashton/pseuds/Shutuplashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Demon!Luke pays Angel!You a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go to Hell, for Heaven's sake / luke hemmings

**Author's Note:**

> this took me about a week to write and I'm so so proud of it lmao, I hope you all enjoy it!:-)   
> come talk to me on ig, @ michaelsofficial  
> or follow me on tumblr, @ tryingtoohardagai-n  
> orrrr my wattpad, @ shutuplashton

Y/N hadn't always been an angel. There was once a time where her halo didn't sit atop her pretty, fair hair. Her wings didn't flutter softly against her back. Her eyes didn't hold an innocent, pure gaze and her skin wasn't soft and unmarked. 

Her eyes were once blacked out. Her mouth was usually turned into a sour grimace. Her skin was covered with cuts and dirt marks, but that was all before Luke had quite literally sold his soul to the Devil, just to turn her into an angel, to give her a better life. 

Y/N thought about Luke every single day. She often found herself wondering if Luke ever thought of her, if he had forgotten about her by now. Because, she wasn't exactly hard to forget about, seeing as though he didn't have a soul because of her. Y/N had a constant pit of guilt in her stomach because of that, but despite the countless times she said no to Luke beforehand, he did it anyway. Gave himself up for her, and now he was just an emotionless Demon, merely existing. 

Y/N sat at the vanity case in her room, the stark white of the place making her head hurt. Everything was pure white, everywhere she looked, and sometimes she missed the darkness of Hell. She sighed and rested her face in her hands, elbows on the desk. A gentle breeze passed through the room, like her windows were being opened, but she didn't flinch. She was used to it. Spirits passed through the walls and windows and doors all the time, it wasn't something Y/N worried about, but then she sensed something in the room with her, and this something definitely was not a good spirit, a pure soul. 

This presence ignited a fire inside her, a fire that was stamped out when her soul was cleansed, but the flames roared and crackled furiously, and they just seemed to intensify with every second that this presence stood behind her. This presence was a Demon. It was Luke. 

Y/N eventually turned around, trying her best to keep her breathing steady and calm as her big, glassy eyes met with his emotionless black ones. 

"Luke... Why're you here?" She whispered, standing from her vanity case and walking over to him, wanting so desperately to take him into her arms and love him like she used to. He nonchalantly shrugged, and then she remembered, he was emotionless. He didn't have a soul. 

"You make such a beautiful Angel, you know," he said quietly, his voice still rugged and clipped like she remembered it to be. The sound of him speaking made the fire bigger, made her heart hurt because she missed him like crazy, she wanted to touch him, but she couldn't be tainted. 

Y/N gave Luke a small smile, leaning against the white wall and sighing. "Luke, you can't be here. If anybody finds out, God only knows what'll happen," she said pleadingly, fearing for his life more than her own. His lips turned up into a small smile, somehow feeling emotion, even though there was no way he possibly could anymore, there was some way Y/N had made him feel something. 

Luke leaned against the wall with Y/N, mere inches from her face, so close he could feel her shallow breaths ghosting over his lips and he longed to touch her, he longed to feel her, he yearned to have his angel one more time. 

"Y/N," he said lowly, reaching out to her, but even in spite of how much he wanted to, he didn't touch her. He dragged his fingers up her arms, his fingertips barely brushing the tiny hairs standing straight on her skin due to him being there, being with her. A Demon in Heaven. It was hardly a regular occurrence. 

Y/N's eyelids fluttered shut and she exhaled deeply through her nose, relaxing against the wall and loosing her stoic posture. "Luke, you can't be here," she protested once again as he ran his fingers through her hair, watching as it turned an absolute raven black under his touch, then back to her natural colour when he pulled his hand back. 

"But I don't wanna leave," Luke stated bluntly with a small shake of his head. Y/N opened her eyes and frowned, "what were your intentions coming here? What did you think was going to happen?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking rather wistfully at Luke. Wistful because she wished she could turn back time and make stuff between the two of them pan out differently. Hopefully, with a better ending than one of them in Heaven, one of them in Hell, and Luke soulless. 

"I, uh, I just wanted to see you..." He said quietly, his voice trailing off and Y/N knew him well enough to realise his answer was bullshit. She raised a delicately arched brow at him, tapping her nails against the soft skin of her forearm. Luke smiled slightly. 

"Okay, okay. Seeing you wasn't my one true intention but I swear, it was the main one."

"And the rest of your motives?" 

Luke's chapped lips turned up into a smirk as he leaned forward, so far forward that if he were to pout his lips, they'd be touching Y/N's with intent. But, he didn't. He just spoke softly, "to touch you, to feel you, to fuck you."

Y/N let out a shaky breath, "Luke, we can't," she whimpered, biting into the soft flesh of her bottom lip and subtly pressing her legs together as she stood; Luke's sultry words caused heat to pool in her centre and pressure to build up uncomfortably in her abdomen. "You shouldn't be here, you can't be here, you know how much trouble that could land you in, you just... You need to go, you need to go to Hell for Heaven's sake."

Luke moved so he stood in front of Y/N, his hands pressed flat against the wall either side of her head, pinning her against it. Y/N knew it wouldn't take much for her to succumb to Luke, it never did, and she knew she would gladly be damned for him once again without a second thought. Luke leaned his head down, softly brushing his lips against hers, so gently that it felt like wisps of wind passing over her skin. "Come on, Angel," he coaxed in a deep growl. "I've been in Hell for too long. Show me what Heaven really feels like." 

Y/N moaned as she laced her dainty fingers through Luke's thick, dirty blonde curls, pulling him flush against her and kissing him desperately. Her skin was instantly tainted, whorls of raven black spreading across every inch of her that Luke touched, her innocent, anime looking eyes now blacked out as she opened her eyes again, pushing Luke away from her slightly, just enough so that she could walk him over to her bed. 

Eventually, Luke fell back onto the soft white bed sheets, looking way too dark and evil to be sat there and really, he was, but nothing would be able to tear him away from Y/N now. He couldn't stop this if his life depended on it, he was too far gone, his head too busy with thoughts of his Angel, how much he missed her, how much he yearned to feel her around him again. 

"This is bad, so bad," Y/N whispered as she pulled Luke's tattered shirt from his torso, tracing her fingertips along his taunt skin, tracing the scars and watching fascinated through her blackened eyes as the red lines on his chest disappeared. "I could get sent back to Hell, but you, Luke, what will happen to you?" She wondered aloud, gasping when Luke gripped her thighs over her white robe and pulled her in between his parted thighs, pressing gentle kisses on her stomach over the material. 

"I don't care what happens to me," he whispered, hitching the long robe up her legs until his fingers grazed along her warm skin, painting her further with black sins, writing them into her flesh. "As much as you would happily be damned for me once more, I would be twice as happy to be damned once more for you."

Luke groaned when he slipped his hand between Y/N's thighs to discover she was naked beneath her robes. "Please," he breathed heavily against her as he slowly dragged the tip of his middle finger in messy circles against the button of her clit, "take this off." He lifted the material further up her legs and allowed her to take it off completely herself, and now she stood before him in all her pure, naked glory. The only thing she wore being her wings and halo, along with the black marks Luke left behind. 

"To say you're an Angel, you really do look like the worst sin one could commit," he remarked softly as he leaned forward slightly and laved wet kisses onto the top of her left thigh, moving inwards at the most torturous pace that made Y/N want to cry. She craved to feel his hot tongue against her, she remembered it to be softer than the finest, richest silk, and even though he was a Demon, the melodies he would hum against her as he licked and sucked her into utter bliss sounded like something an Angel would pluck out on the taut strings of a harp. She craved to hear them again.

Y/N reached down and pushed Luke's thick, matted curls from his forehead, keeping them enclosed in her fist and subtly tugging him closer to her centre. He smirked against her, pulling her left leg over his shoulder and placing both of his hands firmly on her behind to keep her stable. She looked down into his blacked out eyes, guarded slightly by his pretty eyelashes. Luke kept his gaze on Y/N's face, and she did on his, as he flattened his tongue and licked lazily up the entire length of her cunt, starting at her dripping slit and finishing at her clit, pointing his tongue to flick it over the nub as it throbbed mercilessly against his taste buds. 

Luke paused for a second to swallow the sweet, tangy juices that had coated his tongue, moaning as he resumed to pleasuring her, no longer using lazy, long strokes in favour of lapping against her frantically, only getting faster as Y/N gripped his hair so tightly at the roots he felt like she was pulling out the blonde curls by the fistful. 

Y/N's skin was hot, prickly with sweat, and each breath she took made her head dizzy as her chest heaved painfully. But she had missed this, missed the euphoria that accompanied Luke's mouth, and she almost collapsed when he encased his swollen pink lips around her clit and sucked softly whilst humming. 

"Oh shit, Luke, that feels so good," Y/N moaned, gyrating her hips against his mouth and finding herself grateful that he didn't detach his lips from her. Luke knew better than to make a rookie mistake like that. "Y-You're going to make me come," she whined, her head falling back as Luke pressed his face further against her and allowed her to use his mouth to get off, never ceasing to carry on his oral assault no matter how much she thrashed her hips as her orgasm ripped through her body, shaking her loins and near melting her bones. 

Luke gently licked her through the aftershocks, stopping only when she feebly pushed his head away, muttering "too sensitive." He carefully unhooked her leg from his shoulder, standing up and wrapping his arms around her shaking frame, laying her back on the soft sheets and admiring her as she recovered from the most powerful orgasm she felt like she'd ever had. Really though, she hadn't felt anything yet. Luke had been waiting for this day to come for years. 

Y/N's chest rose and fell evenly, her skin completely flushed from the chest upwards, but from her waist to her knees she was covered with black handprints and black marks from Luke. So far, those marks on her skin were the only evidence of him being here, along with her blackened eyes, but Luke suspected that would disappear when he did. He felt nauseous at the thought of leaving Y/N so soon, but he didn't have to yet. He was okay for now. 

She looked even more beautiful than Luke had remembered her to be, now he was looking at her properly, closely studying every feature his eyes came to rest upon. Her delicate wings splayed out underneath her, her long hair resting both underneath and on top of each wing. Her halo resided lopsided atop her head, making Luke smile and reach out, gently pushing it back to the crown of her head and frowning as his black fingerprints stayed present for a few seconds on the golden ring before they dissolved. 

"I really did miss you, you know," Y/N said, her voice broken and strained. Luke moved to lay next to her, propping himself up on his arm so he could look down at her as they spoke. "I never wanted you to do what you did for me. I was more than happy to be a Demon in Hell with you. Where I am, what I am has no matter to me as long as I have you."

"But you don't belong there," Luke protested immediately, in the same tone of voice he used years before when they were both in Hell. "You belong here as you are now. You're too pure and special to be like me."

Y/N didn't say anything else. She just smiled, lifting her hand and placing it on Luke's surprisingly warm neck, pulling him down and kissing him carefully. His stubble scratched at her skin, but Y/N just added that to the category of feelings that Luke gave her that she missed, and didn't even realise until she felt them once more.

Luke shifted so he lay between her legs, her soft hands running up and down his battered body, rubbing over the bruises and cuts with care in mind until they didn't exist anymore. "Y/N," he hissed as he gently bit into the skin on her neck, revelling in the way her body trembled beneath him as his jagged canine teeth pierced the surface of her skin, leaving black pinpricks in his wake and sending electric shocks of pleasure to every nerve ending in Y/N's body. 

"Lu," she hissed, an old nickname slipping out unintentionally and it made Luke happy. Somehow, some way, this Angel had made him feel an emotion even though there was no way he possibly could. How could a Demon, a soulless one at that, feel any type of happiness or sadness or any other varied emotion? Luke didn't know. Y/N didn't know. Yet, it still happened. 

Luke pretended that he didn't notice the slip of her tongue, breathing heavily against the marks he left in her skin as her hands trailed down his torso, slipping them into his black denim jeans and wrapping her fingers around his hardened cock, squeezing it softly and biting her lip as she brought her thumb to the tip, swiping it over the material of his boxers that covered it, feeling it damp with pre cum. 

Y/N pulled her hand away, tugging at the tight material. "Take them off," she said, her voice strained and desperate, so needy that it made Luke throb even more than he already was. He lifted himself and knelt on his knees between her legs, ridding himself of the last remaining items of clothing he had on. Y/N watched him as he leaned back over her, not feeling able to take her eyes away from his cock. 

His was undoubtedly the prettiest she had ever seen, pale and soft matching the rest of his complexion and the tip, flushed just a couple shades darker than the cherry red of his kiss swollen lips, slick and shiny with a thick coating of his own juices. She eventually brought her eyes up to meet his, smiling at him as he linked his fingers through hers, pinning her to the bed with dominance coursing through his veins, but care on his mind. 

With his spare hand, Luke reached down and grabbed himself in his palm, guiding himself carefully between Y/N's lips, dragging his finger tips up her body as he linked them through hers on her other hand, endlessly fascinated by the black whorls he left behind. Wordlessly, he pushed his hips forward and gently inched into her, groaning as her back arched up into him, her chest pressed flush against his. 

He had forgotten exactly how good this felt. How much he had to resist coming as soon as he was balls deep inside her, his hip bones pressed into the soft flesh of her thighs, her wet, tight pussy encasing him so snugly, gently pulsing around him as a subtle signal to go ahead and fuck her as hard as he could; it was what they both wanted. It was what they had both been waiting for. 

So Luke did just that. Slowly, he pulled his hips back until just the head of his cock was nestled inside her, before quickly snapping them forward. Y/N gasped, her fingernails digging into the back of Luke's hands as he held them in place. Quickly, Luke found a perfect rhythm. It was quick, sloppy, harsh, unforgiving, thoroughly sinful and everything they both desired. 

"Fuck, Lu, baby, t-this is so..." Y/N trailed off as she wound her legs tighter around his waist, lifting her hips slightly and squealing as he started to fuck her faster, letting go of her hands in favour of snaking his arms around her body, just below her wings, holding her close to him. Their skin was sweaty and prickly with sweat, they were both breathless and so lost in one another. 

So lost, so consumed that Luke was almost completely free of black dirt marks and scars, Y/N was nearly covered in unholy black blotches, her halo lopsided yet again, like it had developed a mind of it's own and was purposely trying to slip away from her because she was no longer pure. But, Luke just kept going, faster and harder with every thrust and his skin was flushed, beads of sweat dripping down his face, his eyebrows furrowed together and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip. 

"Oh, shit, Y/N you really are a true angel... You feel so God Damn good," Luke whimpered, his jaw hanging slack and his head lolling back. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," he moaned, gasping desperately for air as the tension in his loins snapped and his orgasm hit him, washing over him in powerful waves. And as he did, he no longer appeared to be the Demon he was. His hair was a lighter blonde, fluffy and dishevelled rather than a dark blonde, matted, curly mess. His skin was clear, bar the light stubble that littered his jawline. 

And then, when he opened his eyes, Y/N didn't see the blacked out spaces she was used to. Instead, she was met with the most amazing, dazzling blue irises she had ever seen. They practically twinkled, and she watched, completely transfixed with this new Luke. He left her breathless, and even after he came, he carried on rocking into her. He must've been oversensitive, way too sensitive to be touched but he just gripped her hips hard and fucked her into submission, her whole body going rigid as she came. 

Luke watched her intently as her orgasm took hold of her, her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging agape. Now, Luke was completely unaware of the fact he no longer looked like a Demon. And Y/N was also unaware of the fact she looked exactly like one. He frowned as her eyes slowly opened, her eyes still blackened but now the colour was drained from her skin, her hair was matted and lifeless, and she looked purely evil. 

Luke remained still, holding himself above her for a few seconds as they caught their breath. And as the feelings of their highs subsided, so did their 'new' appearances. Luke slowly slipped back into how he was before, as did Y/N. She watched, rather sadly, as his beautiful blue eyes were covered with complete blackness. He watched, somewhat fondly, as the life came back to her face, her eyes returning to their natural colour. 

"You should go," Y/N whispered and cupped his face gently, bringing his mouth against hers one last time. Luke enjoyed the kiss more than he should've done, trying his hardest to imprint the feel of her lips against his into his brain, the feel of her naked body pressed up against his, her hand pushed through his hair and her nails gently digging into his scalp. 

Eventually, he pulled away. Luke still laid where he was, just for a few more seconds, before he forced himself away from his Angel. He dressed himself in silence, all too aware of Y/N watching his every move, but it was comforting. 

He stood up, walking back to the open windows he came in through. Y/N followed him, picking up her robe from the floor and pulling it back on, readjusting her halo in the mirror before joining Luke by the windows. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled when he pulled away, biting her lip and leaning against the wall. "Will I ever see you again?" She questioned, and then it was Luke's turn to smile. 

"Maybe I'll come back in another hundred years." 

And with that, he was gone. Y/N was left alone, the starch whiteness hurting her eyes once more, and she watched as the black trails of his touch disappeared from her skin.

"Another hundred years," She whispered.


End file.
